


Alejandro Anthony Stark; The Unknown Older Son

by Annonymatic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Peter Parker, Big Brother Peter Parker, Blond Peter Parker - Freeform, Blue Eyes are Mesmerizing, Domestic Avengers, Emotionally Conflicted Peter Parker, Gen, Happy Hogan Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Harley Keener is a brat, Harley Keener is an Oblivious Prat, Matt Murdock is a Good Bro, Mutant Peter Parker, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, OOC Peter Parker, Oblivious Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker is a genius millionaire philanthropist, Peter Parker is born a Mutant, Peter Parker-centric, Sarcastic Peter Parker, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annonymatic/pseuds/Annonymatic
Summary: Meet Alejandro Anthony Stark, the oldest son of Anthony Edward Stark and the rightful heir of Stark Industries. For all his life, he had spent it in a rather different setting than his father. He grew up far away within England where his mother has deemed it as a much more safe place to be in. Far away from all the dramatic life struggles that the Stark Name brings to a mere poor child.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Past Tony Stark/Mary Parker, Peter Parker & Eugene Thompson, Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker & Happy Hogan, Peter Parker & Harley Keener, Peter Parker & Harry Osborn, Peter Parker & Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker & Michelle Jones, Peter Parker & Ned Leeds, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark / Pepper Potts, pepper potts / tony stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> A brilliant young man, a genius even with a very bright future ahead. A capable young man that will bring forth great future to who knows what.

_**How exactly did Peter Benjamin Parker came to be? The name itself made no sense, for this boy right here never existed in the first place.** _

_ Meet Alejandro Anthony Stark, the oldest son of Anthony Edward Stark and the rightful heir of Stark Industries. For all his life, he had spent it in a rather different setting than his father. He grew up far away within England where his mother has deemed it as a much more safe place to be in. Far away from all the dramatic life struggles that the Stark Name brings to a mere poor child. _

_A brilliant young man, a genius even with a very bright future ahead. Capable of things that will bring forth great future to who knows what. Being a Stark comes with an unbelievably great responsibility after all, it is a rather hard life to handle especially with all the media that will tail you around hoping you will end up making a sudden mistake that would affect your whole entire existence and would be the blame of the fall of your company for some bloody reason, because people will not stop until you are to blame. Not only is his father a mere acquaintance to him, but they also do not have a way of family. He didn't grew up with the man any way. He was taught by him with the ways of a Stark, but other than that they were never truly a family in private. The public seems to like the display though: ' Tony Stark not willing to show his son's face in public, breaking news. ' It was amusing, but that is not the only reason behind his hidden existence._

Alejandro Anthony Stark was born from Mary Fitzpatrick and Anthony Stark. The boy was at first, an accident and a mere experiment of Mary, and a one night stand for Anthony. Mary had never planned to become pregnant in the process of adultery, for she knew the consequences that would come from it. The serum that she had injected in her system has yet to manifest, passing it to her unborn child instead. Richard Parker was after all the one who she truly loved, and the man already planning to marry her as well. But they cannot simply hide the fact that the true father of the child she was already carrying. Telling Anthony was the easiest part that comes from it, the problem lies with Mary's life and her baby experiment was in danger. The serum she had created had caught the eyes of a deadly organization, Hydra. They also knew that she had injected the serum to herself and so she was hunted down with no mercy visible within the eyes of a very violent organization. After giving birth to Alejandro, she died fighting and running away from Hydra alongside with her husband, Richard Parker. The young boy was then left to Anthony with a letter of importance, hoping the best of life to her son.

His whole entire existence is because of a pair of foolish people that find taking a risk as some sort of an entertainment. But he didn't blame anyone, he might as well hate everyone equally instead.

At the age of 17, a rather interesting news came to him. Alerting him of an another Stark. A brother of some sort. Edward Harley Stark or simply known as Harley Keener.

 ** _' Harley Keener is a young man from Tennessee who had crossed paths with Tony Stark when the latter broke into his garage, seeking shelter and food. Keener allied with Stark in his quest to prevent the series of terrorist attacks and uncover the enigmatic Extremis program. Despite being attacked by Eric Savin, Keener proved to be a useful ally, as he had tended to the Mark XLII Armor in Stark's absence and helped track down the Mandarin in Miami. '_** and surprise, surprise. Tony found out Harley is his son and merely months younger than Alejandro.

He was not bothered by this, he knew that the possibility of having a couple of siblings has never been 0. His father did took caution within those days, but preparation can only get you so far. A mistake will always be made either way, that's why he is born after all and Harley was made. Dismissing this fact or rather expected news...he continued with his life.

After easing his way through college at a young age of 14, he had decided to settle in America where his father is currently residing in. But he preferred living far away from him though. There he met up with his long distance friends ( Michelle Jones, Eugene Thompson and Edward Leeds or Ned ) and began acting as a boy named Peter Benjamin Parker, the orphan of some sort that goes to a very nerdy of a school- Midtown Highschool. Yes, this is ridiculous, he had already graduated and what is the point of doing this? Shouldn't he be getting his mastery degrees and such? No, he wanted to enjoy his life for the time being and meddle around with some business his father and his younger brother has to offer because he is a bloody MINOR. All they ever talk about between them is the importance of Business anyway. But he was awaiting for the time he will be meeting his brother though.

**_Do you know what surprised him the most???_ **

_ Anthony Edward Stark's Kidnapping. No, scratch that. That is the literal life of a Stark and doesn't come with any sort of surprises anymore. _

The Changes that came with Anthony Edward Stark's Kidnapping. He wasn't prepared for his old man suddenly becoming a hero in the eyes of the masses...his father himself dedicating his life into the commitment of serving the world as an Avenger, as Ironman. Even going as far as cutting off the production of nuclear weapons that had long since been their family bloody business. His father had never been committed before, his projects is an exception whilst his mental relationships can be doomed for all hell's sake. It was a surprising thing to witness and he was almost impressed. That is why he had given it a (2) few years before finally deciding to go to America.

Andrew had never been bothered by his Father's antics before. Tony now have his own life to live, a life that he was actually willing to live... He began to pay more attention to his son, attention that the young boy never knew he would be getting. The young boy decided to set up a front that would give him a way to handle his life without his old man interfering. With his luck, Peter found his other family...the Parkers, his mother's Family but again with his damned luck- after a few weeks of meeting them. He had already lost a family member, named Benjamin Parker. In his Honour, he made a persona dedicated to his name. Peter Benjamin Parker. His mother had long since died along with her husband, and he had never truly be bothered by it, but he decided to take this as an opportunity to live a much more normal life. After all, the media still had no idea of his face and he had been careful for all his life.

Tony could only agree to his son, trying his best to become a good father for once. He was trying his best to worm his way through his boy's life, yet it was already too far to go after for. If he cannot participate, he might as well give the boy what he truly wanted. A life of his own.

Tony had never been concerned of him, genuinely that is. The man was his father, biological and all. Anthony Stark was his mere guardian though, someone he had never truly seen as anything other than a acquaintance, mentor, professor, doctor, not dad but just mere Father.

Born as a superhuman himself, he decided to make a name for himself. Spider-man existed as a front to piss off his father, to play hero just like the old man and his way to seek a more self finding purpose in his life that did not consist of him being a Stark. How many times does this old man have to surprise him? He was terrified that they will suddenly fell into a cliche story of a rather domesticated family. I mean, have you looked at the Avengers? Broken Humans bonding together to shield other humans so they would not break the same way they had. Oh, that is Bloody Deep.

_Not just that, he had finally met his younger brother. They seem to get along in some ways or another. But what he found interesting was his Father change of attitude, he seem to be doing his best as a Father towards Harley whilst struggling to step within Andrew's life. He simply shrugged the matter off, the two can prance around as a Family for all they care and he will be spending his time in a rather different way consisting of the few people than he can tolerate. I mean imagine, your own life started because of 2 Smart Rich kids named Mary and Tony. Them trying their best to make their life somewhat exciting then ending up with an unnerving news of now having a child to take care of. Actually, the father wasn't even aware at first because 3-6 months prior to the deed... he had impregnated some woman again. What are the odds? Then everything went to shit, your mother died and your father now have no plans to take you and you were taken to England instead, for your father deemed himself irresponsible to take care of children- so he simply let it happen. Years later, you were informed that you have a brother, then you graduate and left to go to America. In America you met a couple of interesting individuals, the Parkers. Then prior to that, one of them died. Now in the honour of the man, you named yourself Peter Benjamin Parker and chose to live along side your supposedly 'aunt'. For the first time you've felt familial love and it fucked you over instantly. You then gained friends real friends instead of long distanced ones. What are the bloody odds that they live in America too? You met your brother as well, got a long and felt a blood bond for once in your life. You're happy, satisfied even- so why bother now?_

**_To be continued~_ **


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

_**Previously** _

_Not just that, he had finally met his younger brother. They seem to get along in some ways or another. But what he found interesting was his Father change of attitude, he seem to be doing his best as a Father towards Harley whilst struggling to step within Andrew's life. He simply shrugged the matter off, the two can prance around as a Family for all they care and he will be spending his time in a rather different way consisting of the few people than he can tolerate. I mean imagine, your own life started because of 2 Smart Rich kids named Mary and Tony. Them trying their best to make their life somewhat exciting then ending up with an unnerving news of now having a child to take care of. Actually, the father wasn't even aware at first because 3-6 months prior to the deed... he had impregnated some woman again. What are the odds? Then everything went to shit, your mother died and your father now have no plans to take you and you were taken to England instead, for your father deemed himself irresponsible to take care of children- so he simply let it happen. Years later, you were informed that you have a brother, then you graduate and left to go to America. In America you met a couple of interesting individuals, the Parkers. Then prior to that, one of them died. Now in the honour of the man, you named yourself Peter Benjamin Parker and chose to live along side your supposedly 'aunt'. For the first time you've felt familial love and it fucked you over instantly. You then gained friends real friends instead of long distanced ones. What are the bloody odds that they live in America too? You met your brother as well, got a long and felt a blood bond for once in your life. You're happy, satisfied even- so why bother now?_

* * *

_Tony has been so grateful and proud of his son for the past years, that he cannot help but let him meet the Avengers. Oh, Anthony was ecstatic and Peter was currently in fear of the idea that his old man was trying to pull._

> **_" See Ned, the problem lies with what in the hell my father is currently planning with setting me up in some sort of a meeting with the Avengers. Not only is that reckless, I am also unwilling to do the part. "_ **Peter muttered under his breath, slamming the door of his locker with his fist... Flash stood there in contempt whilst eyeing Peter, concerned about the Locker's existence. Flash might have been a prat back then, but he had become friends with Parker after these 3 years and he knew of who Peter truly is. Everyone of them in the group knows who he is, and Flash is the closest who understand the struggle of having a distanced family. But nonetheless he felt bad for the locker and so he simply watched Peter's fury for a while.
> 
> **_" But Peter, they're the avengers! Give them a chance and they are your dad's friends- You are bound to meet them soon. "_**  
>  Ned responded, eyeing Peter with a smile hoping he would reconsider. Peter had always been a peculiar boy and it took Ned a long time to be friends with the young Stark, considering the dude is the epitome of **'Everything is business'** sort of guy. Ned wanted to make Peter see that he has a family, he just need to lower his defenses a bit. He did it for him and the others, he might as well do it for the people who want him in their life. 
> 
> _**" You don't have to like it, Drew. You can bail if you find the whole shenanigans annoying. "**_ Muttered Flash, pushing pass Peter as he examined the locker that Stark has dented. He sighed, pushing the dent from the inside making the metal pop back up to normal. _**" And please, what did the locker ever do to you? "**_
> 
> Peter scoffed in response, crossing his arms as Michelle approached them with an examining look. _**" Sup losers. Aren't you supposed to be meeting your Dad, Peter? "**_ She remarked eyeing Peter mockingly. **_" Oh the horror. "_**
> 
> **_" Please stop, Michelle- He might beat up another poor locker. "_** Flash begged shielding the other lockers that surrounded them. He always wondered why he had ended up being acquainted with rather dangerous people, but he was glad they were friends either way. He just hope Peter doesn't find the destruction of the school Amusing.

Peter sighed, running a hand through his hair. He knew what Ned was planning- his friends always wanted what's best for him, even Flash who was once a bloody annoying ass. The problem is that he is not willing to let those people in his life. He was already living a great life with just his Aunt May, Highschool ( Even though he already graduated College but not as Peter Parker-), Spider-man and occasionally handling SI by himself. He doesn't need any other family, he was fine without having a father even- He just doesn't see the point. He has his friends with him: Michelle Jones, Eugene Thompson, Gwen Stacy, Edward 'Ned' Leeds, Harry Osborn, and Mary Jane Watson. Why does he need to go?

> **_" But guys--- "_**  
>  He tried to say, but they cut him off in the process.
> 
> **_" Give yourself a chance, Peter. "_**  
>  Flash added, while the others nodded in agreement leaving Peter confused.  
> A chance? A chance to/for what? Then the bell rang, signalling that it was already the end of the day. Summer Break was coming after all and they only had a few hours in School, so it was early to say at least.
> 
> **_" Bye Peter! Have fun with your meeting! " " See you, Drew. I give you my blessing for this upcoming hell parade of yours. " " Good luck, loser. "_**  
>  They said patting him on the back before walking away with Ned waving his hand and smiling in reassurance towards the poor Stark standing there contemplating with his life.

Making his way to the back of the school where his car is currently parked in, he had never bothered parking it at the front...knowing the consequences that would come from it. He had stopped Happy from driving him to school after all, he can handle it by himself. Sighing, he ran his hand on the surface of his car's roof- wanting to just drive away and not show up. He doesn't even live in the Tower, but he does have his own floor so he can stay there for the time being- But he doesn't want to, he has his own apartment with May- He even own the building, he just don't want to go there. 

Taking a deep breath- He unlocked the door and settled himself inside. Starting the engine, KAREN appeared to be online.

> **_" Good Morning, Mr. Anthon. Where are we headed? " [ 10:15 AM ]_ **
> 
> **_" Towards Hell, apparently. "_** He muttered, taking in the Blessing Flash had given him.

* * *

**_To be continued~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for how bad I had written all of this. I am not a Native English Speaker and I take all faults with the mistakes that are made within this Catastrophe. I hope you enjoy my gibberish, thank you! :)


End file.
